Hoy ten miedo de mi
by acrata
Summary: son fics basado en la cancion de Fdo Delgadillo del mismo nombreprecuela a la boda de Harry


**Hola aquí me tienen de nuevo, nada es mio y **

**ya lo saben: muerte a la WB y al Imperio!**

-ME TIENES ARTO, NO ENTIENDES Q NO ME PASA NADA!- golpeo violentamente la mesa el chico de cabellos revueltos acaparando la atención de toda la sala común de Gryffindor q en esos momentos se encontraba abarrotada –SI NO TE PASA NADA ¿POR Q TE COMPORTAS ASI?- respondió el pelirrojo alzando mas la voz, lo q provoco q el chico de ojos verdes endureciera la mirada – y según tú, Ron ¿como es q debo comportarme?- pregunto Harry con una frialdad para ese entonces recurrente en él. El pelirrojo solo bajo la mirada en realidad no sabia q decirle a su amigo, no era capaz de dimensionar lo q él sentía pero aun así necesitaba ayudarlo, q volviera a ser el Harry de antes. Hermione se mordió los labios –Harry, entiende solo tratamos de ayudarte y cerrarte no es lo mejor- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños muy lentamente, como si buscaras las palabras precisas para q el carácter de Harry no explotase de nuevo, el chico de gafas se froto la cara cansado –yo lo se Herms, lo se, creeme no me pasa nada estoy bien-

-por favor no nos mientas te conocemos, vamos puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo la chica tomándole la mano, eso fue la gota q rebalso el vaso, estaba francamente arto de estas discusiones sin sentidos q se daban casi a diario ¿si le pasaba algo? Pues claro q le pasaba algo, no podía jugar a ser el adolescente modelo sin mas preocupaciones q capturar la snitch después de enterarse q el futuro del mundo mágico dependía de el, sin contar q Voldemort lo perseguía y amenazaba con matar a cualquier persona cercana a él, si con eso lograba eliminarlo, como sucedió con Sirius. Así sus amigos esperaban q fuera solo Harry, a él mas q nadie le gustaría ser solo Harry, pero el destino al parecer existía y estaba demasiado ensañado con él. Está bien puede ser q sus mejores amigos no supieran la profecía eso les daba un poco de crédito, pero aun así lo agobiaban y el chico ya con su propios pensamientos tenia mas q suficiente –Hermione, Ron basta- Dijo el chico tratando de controlarse, la chica iba abrir la boca para decir algo -saben q mejor no se preocupen, yo me voy para q puedan seguir con su amena charla- dicho esto Harry se marcho dejando a Hermione y Ron perplejos –es tu culpa- le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica tu comenzaste todo, la chica solo se mordió la lengua y exhaló un suspiro.

Harry caminaba por los corredores del castillo, era tarde, la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y estaba despejado, se podían ver con claridad las estrellas; las observo con ira como si todo lo q le pasara tuviera q ver con ellas, se subió al alfeizar de la ventana, saco un cigarrillo, lo prendió y aspiró el humo con mucha calma como si eso fuera lo único q necesitara para relajarse –que diría el vejete loco, si viera a su alumno modelo llenarse los pulmones de esa mierda muggle- escucho una voz q arrastraba las palabras, el chico de ojos verde sonrió irónico –pues lo mismo q si encontrara al hijo de un mortifago prófugo muerto por una de las imperdonables en uno de los pasillos de su respetable colegio- el rubio platino sonrío burlesco –a mi no me engañas Harry, tal vez lo puedas hacer con la pila de estúpidos q te acompañan, pero no conmigo yo se quien eres Potter; aún el favorito de Dumbledore, incapaz de lastimar a una mosca- el chico de gafas sonrió –basta de juegos Draco, vamos- el rubio siguió a Harry, hasta la estatua de la bruja jorobada, después de un _dissendium _y una hora de camino por el estrecho túnel llegaron a Honeydunk –libertad- exclamo Harry, respirando profundamente, una vez fuera de la tienda de golosinas, el rubio solo rió –decenas de brujos, protegiendo a Harry Potter y él aquí riéndose de sus esfuerzos-

-vamos Draco, tu mejor q nadie sabe q yo no necesito protección- al rubio se le oscureció la cara –puede ser pero sigamos, la noche aun es joven- prosiguieron a caminar por la desiertas calles de Hogmade, el rubio observaba a Harry le parecía increíble q aquel chico fuera el mismo de hace un año atrás, pero es q del Harry delgado e infantil no quedaba nada, había crecido por lo menos 20 centímetros, su musculatura había aumentado y había ganado una destreza única con la varita, del Harry de antes solo quedaba el cabello, ya ni sus ojos tenían el brillo característico. Llegaron a un oscuro callejón, se acercaron a una puerta gruesa de madera con un zorro tallado – _Viter Ardas- _dijo el chico de gafas y la puerta se abrió, los muchachos ingresaron a una sala pequeña, donde había un sillón estilo colonial y muchos cuadros donde sus habitantes se limitaban a mostrar un aspecto temible –Sr. Thompson, Adams buenos días- saludo un hombrecillo calvo, vestido de negro, en su rostro tenia una expresión alegre. Harry procedió a ocultar, más aun, su cara bajo la túnica

-hola Gary- saludo Malfoy, el hombrecillo abrió la puerta trasera de la sala y Harry ingreso a un oscuro pasillo, antes que Draco lo siguiera, Gary lo cogió de un brazo-Sr. Thompson su amigo es extraño nunca habla, seguro es de confianza-

-tranquilo Gary, a él le confiaría mi vida-

-si usted lo dice- suspiro el hombrecillo antes de ver desaparecer al rubio. Los chicos siguieron por el pasillo hasta una escalera en forma de caracol que conducía a un subterráneo –no te vendría mal ser un poco mas amable-

-¿tú crees?-

-generas desconfianza y no me fue fácil conseguir el acceso-

-vamos, Draco eres miembro de una de las mas respetables familias de la comunidad claro q te fue fácil, además es una discoteque ilegal todo aquí genera sospecha y en todo caso no vinimos por placer-

-ni me lo digas-

Los dos chicos se introdujeron a un espacioso salón, que tenia el aspecto de ser una gran caverna, las paredes y el techo eran de roca, las luces iluminaban sombriamente el recinto, habían unas pocas mesas flotantes y al menos 200 magos bailaban al ritmo de una música excitante –no se puede negar que tus amigos tienen sentido del gusto- dijo el pelinegro, el rubio suspiro –creo que ya deberías saber que no son mis amigos-

-si, si, lo q digas, ahora a lo que vinimos- el chico de cabellos revueltos se acerco a la barra –dos wiskhy de fuego- y en unos momentos los chicos disfrutaban de sus copas – ¿a quien esperamos?- pregunto Harry al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a una chica que le sonreía descaradamente –no lo se con exactitud, solo se que es un traspaso de información importante, sobre las redes de reclutamiento en Inglaterra si no me equivoco, hay que estar atento sobre cualquier sospechoso-

-estas haciendo mal tu trabajo Draco, aquí cualquiera parece hasta el mismo hijo de Voldemort- Draco observo alrededor, en realidad Harry tenía razón, estaban en una de las principales discoteque ilegales para sangre limpia de Inglaterra y cualquiera de los magos q bailaban en el lugar tenían el aspecto de haber salido de la película de Nosferatu, por suerte, gracias a la afición que tenía e chico, de cabellos revueltos, por el negro no desentonaban en el lugar –¡lo tenemos!- Draco giro la cabeza hacia donde miraba Harry, en efecto ahí estaba la mismísima Bellatrix con 18 años menos sentada en una de las mesa bebiendo elegantemente de una copa –estas seguro que es ella se ve muy joven-

-Draco, podría reconocer a tu tía donde fuera, esperemos a ver quien es el informante- los chicos pidieron otra ronda y se pusieron a charlar con dos guapas mujeres, cuando un sujeto alto de pelo negro y ojos castaños se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Bellatrix –ahí esta dijo Harry-

-es Boyle nos lleva por cuatro años era Ravenclaw-

-vamos- dijo el pelinegro, se pararon rápidamente dejando a las chicas desconcertadas –cuanto tiempo Bella, me extrañaste- dijo Harry al oído de la bruja casi en un susurro, la bruja se volteo para encontrarse con los témpanos verdes q eran los ojos de Harry, antes calidos y brillantes –tú- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Bellatrix –a que juegas pequeñín? A los aurores?-

-eso quisieras- rió el chico –que solo fuera un juego- el chico de cabellos negros ya se había parado y apuntaba a Harry con la varita –_desmaius.- _Draco fue mas rápido y Boyle se desplomo, a su alrededor la gente no se inmutaba, seguían sumergidos en su música, lo que pasaba a su alrededor era demasiado insignificante como para darle importancia –veo querido sobrino q has desertado, a mi cuñadito le agradara saber quienes son tus nuevos amigos- Draco palideció de pronto y Bella lo noto por que sonrió burlona –bueno niños basta de juegos- la bruja levanto la varita pero Harry con un rápido movimiento de varita, que Bella al parecer ni noto, la desarmó, la varita de la bruja cayo entre la multitud, Bella abrió los ojos impresionada, no creía q un adolescente fuera capaz de desarmarla, pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar a ver las otras gracias del chico, ya tenía lo q había venido a buscar ahora se marchaba, Draco observo atónito como Bellatrix huía por la puerta de servicio, no la podía dejar ir, menos si sabía de su nuevas amistades, resuelto salio rápidamente tras ella, mientras Harry tranquilamente amarraba a Boyle – después vendré por ti- le dijo al cuerpo inconsciente de chico, para luego dirigirse parsimoniosamente por donde mismo habían salido los dos magos. Al llegar al oscuro callejón tuvo una visión horrible, Draco estaba en el suelo y Bellatrix alzaba la varita del chico dispuesta a lanzar un avada Kedabra. No podía permitir que Draco muriera, no podía cargar con otro muerte en su conciencia, no podía perder a otro… amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces, sabiendo que era inútil se interpuso entre el hechizo y Draco –_ Protego- _grito Harry y una luz blanca emanó de él haciendo q milagrosamente la maldición imperdonable rebotara para dar de lleno en el pecho de quien la había conjurado , Bellatrix se desplomó pero seguía viva, seguramente era por q después del rebote la intensidad del hechizo había disminuido. Harry se acerco a ella, se veía mas serio que nunca, la bruja tenía una sonrisa desencajada; su visión era grotesca estiro su mano para agarrar a Harry del brazo, el chico no hizo ningún intento por separarse, la bruja lo acerco a ella a esta q sus ojos quedaron frente a frente –tienes las manos sucias, estas manchado de sangre- una acceso de tos ensangrentada hizo que Bella se detuviera – tú Harry Potter eres igual que a quien odias, eres un asesino igual al señor de las tinieblas- Bellatrix con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban se carcajeó siniestramente para luego dejar de respirar. Draco miraba la escena absorto esperaba que Harry en cualquier momento se desplomara, había visto al pelinegro golpear y hechizar personas hasta la inconciencia, pero jamás matar a alguien. El rubio estaba equivocado, si Harry estaba destrozado lo supo ocultar muy bien, el chico reviso a Bellatrix y extrajo de su bolsillo una esfera azul Brillante; una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – estamos de suerte Draco, vamos a celebrar- se arreglo el cuello de la túnica e ingreso de nuevo a la Discoteque. Draco recogió su varita vio por última vez el rostro de su tía le cerro los ojos y suspiro –a veces me asustas Harry- Draco siguió el mismo camino de Harry, cuando al fin lo diviso en la barra –hasta q apareciste- le dijo el chico de gafas -¿y Boyle?- pregunto el rubio- escapo- contesto el pelinegro sin darle importancia

-dos whisky de fuego- le dijo Draco al barman y al cabo de un instante los chicos disfrutaban de su bebida –bueno mi querido Draco, me voy a divertir, nos vemos- el rubio sonrió –recuerda q debemos volver temprano-

-esta bien papa – grito el chico antes de perderse entre la multitud q bailaba apasionadamente, luego de un rato, tras varias copas de whisky, Harry bailaba acaloradamente con una trigueña espectacular q parecía especialmente afanada en el cuello del chico q no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Draco estaba especialmente ocupado con una morena cuando vio el reloj eran mas de las 4 –mierda- se deshizo como pudo de la chica y fue tras Harry –eh Harry son las cuatro- decía el rubio mientras trataba inútilmente q se despegara de la castaña –vamos q Filch da la ronda a las 4:30 –

-JODER- dijo Harry y tras un ultimo beso a la chica q se quedaba bastante molesta se apresuraron a salir del lugar -si q eres aguafiestas- dijo el chico de ojos verdes una ves que habían llegado al túnel que los conducía al castillo– así me agradeces por salvar tu pellejo –

-no es para tanto además q nos van a hacer, expulsar- se rió el pelinegro con ganas – q tú tengas tu lugar asegurado, no quiere decir, q sea así para todos- respondió el rubio molesto

-vamos Draki no te sulfures o me vas a decir q lo pasaste mal, yo te note ocupado- el rubio se sonrojo de pronto, pero al fijarse en el cuello de Harry sonrió burló – vamos a ver si te ríes así cuando cierta pelirroja te vea el cuello-

-¿de quien hablas?- dijo Harry cambiando el semblante rápidamente, el rubio se estremeció un poco al ver la mirada del pelinegro. pero no se detuvo –de quien? Pues de la pobretona q se robo tu corazón, ya te lo dije Harry a mi no me puedes engañar, no hablo de otra q no sea Ginevra Weasley- el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al escuchar ese nombre, antes de q Draco lo viera venir, Harry lo tenía acorralado en una de las paredes del túnel, con una mano le sostenía el cuello y con la otra le apuntaba con la varita a la cara –a menos que quieras seguir siendo el niño bonito de Hogwarts, no vuelvas a repetir eso- el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza nervioso –bien-dijo Harry y los dos chicos continuaron el trayecto en silencio hasta sus respectivas salas comunes. Una vez allí Harry se desplomó en uno de los sillones, el fuego ya estaba casi extinto, se sentía mareado definitivamente el alcohol no era lo mejor, saco un cigarrillo y le dio una lenta bocanada, se sentía miserable, él no había querido matar a Bellatrix, en realidad el no esperaba salir vivo después de interponerse entre la maldición – debí haber llegado antes-una mueca triste se dibujo en su rostro al recordar lo lento que había sido antes de llegar al callejón, las palabras de Bellatrix le taladraban en la cabeza, sonrió irónico, la bruja tenía razón él era un asesino, de hecho estaba condenado a serlo, el chico suspiro abatido había sido un día de mierda, no debió haber tratado a Draco así después de todo el rubio tenía razón, además era el único q no lo agobiaba…. Bueno él y la pelirroja pero a Ginny no se podía acercar, no podía permitir q algo malo le pasara, no se podía permitir correr el riesgo de no volver a ver esos ojos, de no volver a sentir su aroma a jazmín, de verla sonreír, es q la pelirroja era única no se comparaba con ninguna de las chicas con q había estado, bastaba con q Ginny le pidiera la luna para q el se la bajara, después de todo ella era la única q comprendía su culpa y por eso nunca preguntaba, siempre estaba ahí con su mirada calida q era lo único q bastaba para q el chico supiera q todo iba a esta bien, Harry suspiro abatido afuera se desarrollaba una guerra sin cuartel y él encerrado en el castillo pensando en una chica –gracias Dumbledore- susurro irónico, no era q no le agradeciera al viejo la protección, después de todo, él mismo le había entrenado, pero estaba arto quería q todo acabara , estaba arto de su vida - si debo cumplir la profecía q sea de una vez, quiero una vida normal o nada-

-¿Harry?- el chico se volteó y ahí estaba ella con el cabello al viento y una camisola blanca de tirantes, q le llegaba hasta los pies -¿Qué haces aquí Ginny? Son las 5- pregunto el chico de manera distante –lo mismo q tú supongo, no podía dormir- se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, Harry se estremeció con el contacto, estuvo tentado a acariciarle la cabeza, pero desistió –Ginny es tarde es mejor q…- la pelirroja levanto la cabeza –hueles a alcohol ¿Dónde has estado?- la pelirroja lo inspecciono con la mirada vio lo desarreglada de la túnica, el cabello y se detuvo especialmente en la marca de su cuello –oh ya veo – dijo la chica con un tono de decepción en su voz-¿tú también me vas a sermonear como Ron y Hermione?- pregunto el chico molesto –no Harry- contesto la chica con demasiada calma – yo pienso q ya eres mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones, aunque eso no quiere decir q piense q sean las correctas- la chica se paro del sillón, pero Harry la tomo de la mano - ¿Qué sabes tu de lo q esta bien y mal!- le pregunto alzando visiblemente la voz –ahora desde cuando divertirse es malo-

-no seas infantil Harry, como puedes pensar en eso cuando afuera hay una guerra y hay magos arriesgan su vida-

-en realidad Ginny tienes razón todo me vale una mierda, q mas me da si mil muggles mueren mañana, o si son cuantos magos de padres muggles, o si Lupin muere mañana o Tonk, total mi vida es perfecta tengo unos padres maravillosos y un padrino q me adora, q me importa lo q haga Voldemort-

-Harry no lo intentes- el chico la miro sorprendido – yo no te voy a tener lastima, no me vas a manipular como al resto, para mi no eres el niño q vivió, para mi eres Harry un hombre excepcional q ahora se esta comportando como un imbecil y yo estoy tratando de dilucidar por q-

-no lo intentes Ginny podría no gustarte, tal vez solo descubrirías q solo soy el niño q vivió, q solo nací para ser eso – dijo Harry mirando al piso – si soy alguien mas no tiene importancia, q mas da lo q haga con mi vida mientras sea el niño q vivió- Ginny lo miraba perpleja no entendía lo q quería decir aquel chico de ojos verdes q le quitaba el sueño, al q amaba con locura – Harry hay gente q te ama por lo q eres, claro q nos importa lo q hagas con tu vida –

-tu no me entiendes Gin- el chico sonrío amargamente –si no explicas no puedo entenderte-

-es q no quiero q me entiendas – la chica lo miro molesta, estaba empezando a exasperarle- y Malfoy si te entiende-

-¿Qué hay con Malfoy?- Harry la miro sorprendido se suponía q nadie sabia de su amistad con el Slytherin – crees q no se q te va de fiesta todos los días con él, no soy estúpida Harry, recuerda de quien es hijo, no te estarás cambiando de bando verdad?-

-¿Quién mas sabe eso?- pregunto el chico se empezaba a molestar –aaa, veo q no me equivoco-

-no seas tonta Ginny, sabes q eso no es verdad, me conoces- el chico miro a la pelirroja con sus profundos ojos verdes con una sinceridad q solo reservaba para ella –no se lo he dicho a nadie- respondió la chica aferrándose, de repente, a su pecho-aléjate de él Harry, puede ser una trampa- el chico la separo suavemente –no te preocupes, yo me se cuidar-

-¿por q nos haces esto? – pregunto la chica

-¿hacer q?

-¿por q te alejas de los q te queremos?-

-¿a q te refieres?-

-nos haces a un margen de tu vida, a todos-

-basta-  
-basta ¿q?-

-bastan q decidan por mi, es mi vida ¿sabes?-

-pues deja de portarte como un niño. Crece Harry-

-Q SABES TU DE CRECER, SI TODA TU VIDA HAS VIVIDO BAJO LAS FALDA DE TU MADRE Y LAS SOMBRAS DE TUS HERMANOS- la chica lo miro dolida –POR LO MENOS SE DONDE ESTA MI LUGAR –

-¿TU LUGAR?- Harry rió burlón –ESTOS ES UNA GUERRA, NO UN JUEGO DE MUÑECAS, TU NO SABES LO Q SIGNIFICA-

-TU LO SABES Y NO HACES NADA-

•LO Q YO HAGA Y DEJE DE HACER NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA-

•Chicos están bien- era Neville, un chico regordete q los miraba preocupado al pie de la escalera –escuche gritos y me preocupé- Harry miró al piso, no se había dado cuenta q estaban gritando –esta todo bien Neville, yo voy a tratar de dormir-harry miro el reloj eran las seis- la hora q me queda- dicho esto se perdió por las escaleras, Neville vio a Ginny se veía alterada –Gin estas bien- se acerco a la pelirroja, ella lo abrazo con fuerzas –no, no estoy bien, no se q hacer-

**Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido  
procura tener a la mano a un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz  
Y que cuide de ti, para ti tus vestidos  
y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano a tu amigo**

**Bellatrix Lestrange es encontrada muerta.**

_Esta madrugada en un oscuro callejón de Hogmade, pueblo únicamente mágico localizado a 5 km de Hogwarts, fue encontrado el cuerpo de la mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Bellatrix era perseguida por la justicia desde que escapara de Azkaban, donde cumplia pena por la tortura de los Aurores Frank y Alice Longbotton, el escape lo hizo acompañada por un grupo de mortifagos, meses después del retorno del que no debe ser nombrado, para reintegrarse a sus filas, las causas de su muerte se deben a la utilización de la maldición Avada kedabra, por lo que se teme que fue un ajuste de cuentas entre los mismos partidarios de quien ya sabemos._

Harry llego un poco tarde a la mesa del comedor, donde todos comentaban interesados la noticia aparecida en el profeta esta mañana, el chico se sentó despreocupadamente y se llevo una tostada a la boca mientras se servía una tasa de café, Ron, Ginny y Hermione lo miraban preocupados –no te has enterado Harry- se atrevió a decir Ron –de q?- pregunto el chico mirando al pelirrojo fríamente, Ron sintió un escalofrío en su espalda –mira- le dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba el profeta Harry le echo una ojeada rápida –estos asquerosos mortifagos, se matan entres ellos quien mas podría ser el causante de una muerte tan horrorosa, la maldición imperdonable, pero es genial ¿no crees? por fin Bellatrix no molestara mas- Harry levanto la vista del periódico, miro a Ron seriamente, se paro y fue a buscar a Neville que leía el periódico al otro extremo de la mesa. Ginny se mordió los labios angustiada -¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?- le decía Hermione a Ron, mientras la pelirroja seguía a Harry con la mirada, pero no era la única los ojos del director del colegio también estaban posados en el chico.

-Neville estas bien- pregunto Harry al chico regordete q tenía un semblante pálido –claro que estoy bien- sonrió distraídamente – eso es lo que siempre querido, que ella este muerta- Harry lo miro serio- ¿Qué? ¿No te alegras? Tú también tenías asuntos pendientes con ella-

-si claro que me alegro- Harry trato de forzar una sonrisa antes de recoger su mochila e irse a clases iba caminando por el pasillo cuando una mano se aferro a su brazo y lo introdujo a un aula vacía –fuiste tú- le dijo Ginny con los ojos vidriosos – fuiste tú- repitió, como si por el hecho de repetir las palabras estas se hicieran tangibles y la ayudaran en algo a asimilar lo q acababa de descubrir, Harry bajo la mirada, no podía mentir mientras mirara esos ojos – que importa quien fue, esta muerta ¿no?- la chica le levanto con las manos la cara y lo obligo a mirarla, lo que vio fue la tristeza perfilada en los ojos verdes del chico que amaba, no resistió mas y lo abrazo como no lo había abrazado nunca, Harry no tuvo fuerzas para separarse de la pelirroja y dejo caer todo el peso que sentía en ella –yo no quise Gin, pero iba a matar……yo no quería- dijo Harry pero Ginny no lo dejo continuar abrazándolo con mas fuerza

-yo lo se Harry, yo lo se-

-NO- dijo el separándose–tú no lo sabes, yo podría haberlo evitado –

-Harry era una asesina, te habría matado si ella hubiera podido y si no era a ti quizás a cuantos inocentes mas- Harry se dejo caer al suelo, Ginny se sentó a su lado –Harry… utilizaste una maldición imperdonable?- pregunto la chica después de un rato, Harry la miro a los ojos y vio preocupación sincera en ellos –no, utilicé un escudo protector, la maldición reboto- la chica suspiro aliviada –ves no fue tu culpa, te estabas defendiendo- la chica pareció meditar por un momento –Harry me estas diciendo q con un protego, interceptaste una avada kedabra- el chico solo asintió y Ginny se recostó en la pared, estaba sorprendida del poder que tenía el pelinegro.

Era un sábado de madrugada, ese día había visita a Hogmade había pasado una semana desde lo de Bellatrix y el profesorado sintió que ya no había peligro. Harry estaba en su cama enfrascado en descifrar el funcionamiento de la esfera azul, había probado de todo hasta hablar parcel, sentía la respiración tranquila de sus compañeros de habitación, volvió a tomar la varita por enésima vez y tratando de concentrar toda su magia -_revelate- _esta ves había funcionado la esfera se abrió y una luz salió de ella, formando un gran mapa de Inglaterra con todos los puntos donde estabas organizadas las bases de reclutamiento mortifagos, Harry se sorprendió eran casi 100 en todo el país –_fintem incatatem- _murmuro el chico y la esfera se volvió a cerrar luego hizo un encantamiento duplicador y guardo las dos esferas en el baúl, se dio una ducha, guardo una de las esferas en su túnica y se dirigió al despacho del director

-veo que has madrugado- dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry entro al despacho –igual que usted- dijo a modo de saludo, el viejo lo miró serio –se a lo que vienes y la respuesta es no- el chico le dirigió una mirada capaz de congelar al mismo infierno que provoco q hasta el mismo Albus Dumbledore se estremeciera – ¿hasta cuando me va tener en el castillo?- pregunto altivamente –hasta que estés listo-dijo Albus tranquilamente –sabe que ya lo estoy, usted me preparo- el director lo miro a los ojos tratando inútilmente de pasar la barrera que Harry había creado, no sabía que hacer, la situación se le escapaba de las manos; sabía que el chico estaba listo, de hecho su poder aumentaba cada día pero el corazón no le daba para dejarlo enfrentarse a su destino, no podía siquiera considerar la posibilidad de perder al joven que quería como si fuera su nieto- no Harry, no sabes lo que es afuera-

-esta cometiendo los mismo errores que en el pasado y recuerde que yo no soy Sirius, mi paciencia tiene un limite-al ver la expresión triste que adopto la cara del director Harry se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras –sabe que no lo culpo director, al menos, no mas de lo que me culpo a mi- dijo el chico con su característica voz fría –yo lo se Harry y no cometo el mismo error solo dame tiempo hasta que la orden merme a las redes mortifagas luego tu te encargaras de Voldemort-

-Cree que no se que cada día mueren mas aurores y que las filas de Voldemort aumentan, estamos mas lejos de derrotar a los mortifagos de lo que hemos estado nunca, me necesitan la orden no resistirá mucho tiempo- dijo Harry apoyando fuertemente las manos en la mesa del director, algo que no soportaba era la mentira; un juego que le gustaba jugar a su director, el viejo se paro y con mucha clama se acerco a la ventana observaba el campo de Quidditch –Dame tiempo- dijo al fin -¿Cuánto?-

-un mes-

-esta loco, los eliminaran. Remus esta ahí sabe y Tonk también podrían morir en cualquier momento y esta vez si será su culpa-

-ya tienes mi respuesta Harry- el chico miro a Dumbledore, en esos momentos se veía mucho mas viejo, cada surco de su cara estaba profundamente marcado –esta vez es distinto Dumbledore, yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a ningún ser querido, ninguno- dicho esto dejo la copia de la esfera en la mesa del director y camino hacia la puerta –talvez les sirva- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, una vez que el chico se marcho el director se derrumbo en su silla.

El hall estaba lleno de los estudiantes que alegres, ajenos de todo lo que era la guerra, se preparaban para ir al pueblo mágico –No vienes Harry- le dijo Hermione aferrándose a su brazo una ves que lo intercepto en el pasillo –tengo deberes Herms, estoy retrasado en pociones-

-oh vamos Harry, solo será una tarde- el chico la miro sorprendido Hermione diciéndole que se divirtiera en vez de estudiar –no Hermione, de verdad no puedo- en esos momentos vio pasar la llamativa cabellera de Ginny y se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, sintió como el corazón se le encogía, eso no era nada bueno -esta bien, tienes razón necesito un descanso- la chica sonrío

-esperame, voy por mi capa y vuelvo-Hermione asintió y lo vio desaparecer por uno de los corredores del castillo.

-Draco, Draco ¿Dónde estas?- murmuraba el chico de gafas mientras caminaba por los corredores –bingo!- dijo Harry cuando vio asomarse al rubio por uno de los pasillos rodeado de otros Slytherin,. Sin dudarlo el pelinegro camino decidido hacia ellos –QUE TE PASA POTTER- dijo Malfoy cuando Harry chocó con él –eres tan estúpido q ni siquiera puedes fijarte por donde vas- Harry sonrió divertido – lo siento chicos es q son tan insignificantes para mi q no los vi- los chico que estaban con Malfoy fruncieron el ceño, pero las chicas no dejaban de sonreírle tontamente al chico de ojos verdes –bueno chicos lo siento, pero tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer que quedarme a charlar con ustedes ¿lo entienden, verdad?- Harry se iba marchando cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos lo arrinconaban a la pared –Crabbe, Goyle ya se que con la varita no pueden ni darle a un elefante, aunque lo tengan frente a sus ojos, pera dar estas demostraciones, les queda mal hasta ustedes chicos- Harry rió, aunque sabía que no estaba en posiciones de hacerlo dos mastodontes los tenían aprisionados y los Slytherin lo podían atacar en cualquier momento –yo que tu, no haría eso Nott- le dijo Harry a un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y un rostro afiebrado, que en esos momentos levantaba la varita – te podrías arrepentir-

-QUIEN TE CREES?- Le dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes musgo, al tiempo que lo apuntaba con la varita a la cara –hazlo Zabini y te aseguro que será lo último que hagas- el chico se carcajeo con ganas –mírate, no estas en posición de amenazar- Harry sonrió, exasperando a un más al chico q levanto la varita, Draco observaba la situación sin hacer nada, las chicas se tapaban los ojos, Zabini subió la varita a la altura de los ojos de Harry, iba a conjurar el hechizo –¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- dijo una pelirroja que se asomaba al pasillo –no te metas Weasley- dijo Nott – me meto por q soy prefecta- dijo la chica con varita en mano –vamos pobretona, vuelve al basural donde naciste-

-te aseguro q el basural donde nací es mas limpio q tu mente- dijo Ginny molesta

-mira pobretona, no metas en estas cosas q los de tu nivel no entienden- dijo Malfoy

­-¡déjenlo en paz, son 5 contra uno no les da vergüenza!- exclamo Ginny sin hacer caso a lo q había dicho el rubio -ah era eso, veo Potter q al menos le importas a alguien, no eres un pobre huérfano desgraciado como pensábamos, si hasta tienes novia- dijo Zabini irónico –yo no tengo novias Zabini, si no me crees se lo puedes preguntar a Giselle- Zabini miro enfurecido a la chica de sexto que estaba a su lado, tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos casi verdes agua, unos labios muy finos y una elegancia natural. Durante el mes pasado había corrido el rumor de que la Slytherin andaba con Harry, lo cual ponía las cosas un poco tensas por que todos sabían que Zabini estaba coladísimo por Giselle, pero al final nada había sido confirmado –entonces si no es tu novia no te afectara q probemos algunos hechizos con ella- dijo Nott con una mueca sombría en la cara. Harry enmudeció, no podía permitir que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que él sentía por Ginny, pero por otro lado dejar que la atacaran…… -por mi hagan lo que quieran- Zabini sonrió esta sería la oportunidad de vengarse por lo de Giselle, después de todo por culpa del cara rajada, la chica no le hacía caso. Nott levantó la varita –_impedimenta- _pero Ginny fue más rápida y lo desarmo primero, Harry sonrió, pero en ese momento Zabini la atacó –_expelliarmus- _grito y la chica cayó un metro más allá y su varita rodó lejos. El chico de cabellos revueltos miro sorprendido la situación como podían ser tan hijos de puta dos contra uno, no le quedo de otra, con un fuerte movimiento se soltó de Goyle y con su brazo libre le dio un puñetazo a Crabbe, tomo su varita –_expelliarmus- _Zabini salto tres metros hacia tras –_desmaius- _y Goyle cayo al piso, Nott salió huyendo junto con Malfoy y las chicas, a medida que Zabini se recuperaba Harry no lo dejaba de apuntar con la varita –veo que después de todo si tienes novia- rió el chico después de salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible, solo se detuvo unos metros mas allá-Giselle, vienes o no?- la castaña q no se había movido del lado de Harry suspiro- bueno guapo, luego nos vemos-Harry le guiño un ojo descaradamente y la chica se marcho por el mismo lado q el resto de su grupo -¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo Harry a Ginny cuando la ayudaba a levantarse del piso

-¿Cómo que hago? Pues tratar de ayudarte eran 5 contra uno- dijo Ginny que parecía molesta -pues no necesitaba tu ayuda- Harry se estaba angustiando, todo lo que había hecho para q sus amigos y Ginny no estuvieran en peligro se iba al caño y todo por que a la pelirroja le daba por ayudarlo –no parecía que pudieras tú solo- dijo Ginny molesta- no te das cuentas de lo que acabas de hacer ¿verdad?- le dijo Harry hastiado, encima de todo Ginny se molestaba, si que la vida era irónica –¡tal ves si me lo dijeras!- exclamo la pelirroja, lo q saco mas de quicio al chico

-pues le acabas de informar a un grupo de mortifagos potenciales q siento algo por ti- la pelirroja se quedo sin palabras y al parecer Harry también, sin querer le había confesado a la chica que sentía algo por ella -¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto ella al fin, Harry q ya había pasado la primera impresión se apresuro a contestar –que le has informado que siento algo por ti…como amigos-

-ah- dijo ella algo decepcionada, luego su rostro se ilumino como si hubiera descubierto algo

-¿es por eso?- Harry la miro sorprendido – es por eso que- pregunto el chico –es por eso que nos apartas de tu vida…temes que nos pase algo… temes q me pase algo- Ginny tenía los ojos brillante, se sentía feliz por fin había comprendido por que el chico actuaba así, solo se preocupaba por ella. Harry observaba a Ginny se veía hermosa el cabello le caía desordenado sobre los hombros, el suéter q llevaba le quedaba ajustado, a su menudo cuerpo, remarcando mas sus curvas y sus ojos brillaban mas que de costumbre. La chica le sonrío se acerco mas a él, Harry no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosos que eran sus finos y rosados labios que lo atraían inevitablemente, estaban tan cerca que podía notar la respiración agitada de Ginny, lo largas q eran sus pestañas –lo siento Gin, pero tú eres solo mi amiga, si no quería que ellos lo supieran era por q Giselle podía pensar q tenía algo contigo- dijo Harry de la manera mas fría que pudo, Ginny lo miro con una pena absoluta, habría jurado que el chico estuvo a punto de besarla

-entiendo fui una tonta al pensar que lo demás te podían importar que tu persona – la pelirroja se marcho dejando a Harry abatido.

Draco caminaba tranquilo hacia las mazmorras cuando metió sus manos a los bolsillos y encontró un trozo de pergamino con la letra de Harry

_Draco cambio de planes iré a Hogmade _

El rubio suspiro tanto alboroto para entregarle un trozo de papeldio media vuelta y se dirigió a los carruajes a lo mejor toda vía estaba a tiempo de ir al pueblo.

Harry se encontró con Hermione y Ron en las tres escobas –Ron es Harry- dijo la chica cuando el pelinegro entro al bar- waw y que guapo se ve-dijo la chica al observar a Harry q llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul marino y una túnica negra a juego y el cabello le caía rebelde haciéndolo lucir sexy y resaltando mas sus ojos verdes, Ron carraspeó fuertemente lo q la saco de sus pensamientos – vamos Ronald, si sabes que tengo ojos para ti- dijo la chica revolviéndole el cabello –hola chicos- dijo al fin Harry cuando se sentó en la mesa -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver la cara de Ron –mira hacia allá- le dijo Hermione, Harry volteó y vio a Ginny reír alegremente con un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros –Ginny si que tiene buen gusto, es guapo no creen?- dijo Hermione esperando ver la reacción de Harry, Ron soltó algo como un gruñido -¿Quién es?- pregunto Harry –Andrew Carter, Ravenclaw, sexto- Harry sonrió melancólico, Hermione tenía razón, él chico era guapo, Ginny se veía tan a gusto con ese chico; feliz despreocupada, sintió una rabia profunda ¿Por qué la pelirroja no podría estar así con él? Todo era a causa de esta maldita guerra, de Voldemort, era culpa de ellos que la pelirroja, su pelirroja no pudiera ser feliz con él. Harry saco una botella pequeña de su túnica y la vació en su vaso –¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Hermione –nada Hermione- pero el olor del brebaje lo delato –Harry estas bebiendo-

-Herms solo es un poco para entrar en calor ¿quieres Ron?-

•Ron no toma- dijo secamente la chica antes de q Ron pudiera estirar su brazo. Harry solo se encogió de hombros, de un solo sorbo se tomo el contenido de su vaso y sirvió otro bajo la reprobadora mirada de Hermione. La tensión en la mesa de los amigos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Hermione seguía molesta por que Harry seguía tomando y al parecer lo hacía a menudo por q el alcohol no le hacía el mayor efecto, lo q molestaba mas a la chica, además no dejaba de mirar miradas de soslayo a la mesa donde estaba Ginny la que continuaba riendo, Ron no se daba por enterado de lo q sucedía por q estaba mas preocupado de ver donde tenía las manos Andrew. Harry arto de la situación fue hacia una mesa donde había muchas chicas de Ravenclaw sentadas, se dirigió a una en particular tenía la piel dorada, los ojos color miel con manchitas café oscuras alrededor del iris y su cabello era castaño y rizado al parecer era de sexto –hola, no te había visto antes, sexto verdad- cuando Harry llego a la mesa todas las chicas dejaron de hablar y miraron sorprendidas quien era la afortunada a quien Harry Potter le dirigía la palabra –aja, voy en sexto soy Mia- Harry sonrió seductoramente -te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla- la chica sonrió y los dos se sentaron en una mesa apartada, no habían pasado ni 20 minutos y él ya la estaba besando apasionadamente y la chica le respondía

-waw ¿Cómo lo hace pregunto Ron?- al ver a su amigo, Hermione solo chasqueo la lengua.

Ginny miraba absorta como Harry se besaba con otra, no era tonta sabía que Harry andaba con muchas chicas, prácticamente con una a la semana pero por lo menos nunca lo había hecho en sus narices, sintió un nudo en el pecho y lagrimas q pujaban por salir de sus ojos castaños, pero se contuvo nadie la iba ver llorar por ese pendejo, eso podía jurarlo.

-Harry, por q no vamos a otro sitió mas cómodo. Le dijo Mia al oído, Harry la miro a los ojos de verdad era guapa, pero no por nada había cancelado un paseo turístico a la central de reclutamiento mortifaga mas importante de Inglaterra, se tenía que quedar en Hogmade, un mal presentimiento era un mal presentimiento

-eh Mona, lo siento pero…- por suerte para Harry, no se entero que se había equivocado de nombre, porque en ese momento se escucho una gran explosión acompañada de gritos a fuera de las tres escobas, Harry se apresuro a salir, al menos cien mortifagos causaban desmanes en el tranquilo pueblo mágico, las personas corrían atemorizadas, los estudiante buscaban a sus profesores, los que se apresuraban a meterlos a los carruajes y enviarlos a Hogwarts, Harry sonrió se acomodo la túnica y empezó a repartir hechizos con una velocidad increíble, no por nada el destino lo había elegido a él para exterminar a Voldemort –POTTER- escucho una voz era la profesora McGonagall –REGRESE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO- Harry la miro y sonrió, se dio vuelta y continuó su camino desarmando Mortifagos, cuando vio el cabello Weasley, llamo su atención, Ginny trataba de defenderse de dos morifagos – me encantan las pelirrojas- le decía uno mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello lascivamente mientras que con las manos le acariciaba las piernas subiendo por su falda, Ginny se movía violentamente, pero el sujeto era mas fuerte, el otro tipo sonreía con la varita de la pelirroja en la mano, Harry apareció en el lugar y no se detuvo a pensar encantamientos sino q con un certero golpe en la cara del tipo lo alejo de la chica, una vez el mortifago en el suelo lo empezó a patear violentamente, el otro al ver la fuerza del pelinegro se marcho apresuradamente, pero Harry estaba tan lleno de ira que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió como Ginny lo abrazaba –ya Harry, ya paso… yo estoy bien- Harry empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, se volvió, vio los ojos vidriosos de Ginny y la abrazo con fuerza como si en cualquier momento la vida se la fuera arrebatar –estas bien, segura- Harry le tocaba la cara con ansias como para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba bien, Ginny le tomo las manos y le sonrió, Harry se acerco lentamente que sus labios se juntaron y la beso suavemente –vete a Hogwarts- le dijo una vez que se separaron, Ginny solo asintió y se marcho con un grupo de tercero en uno de los carruajes. Harry siguió avanzando entre los mortifagos, no se demoró en reconocer al líder llego hasta él rápidamente –_impedimenta-_ el mortifago cayó al piso _–desmaius – _grito, pero Harry fue mas rápido y conjuro un protego antes de que el hechizo le acertara –_espelliarmus-_y la varita del mortifago salió volando junto a su mascara, Harry sonrió al ver al mismo Lestrange ahí a sus pies –oh vaya, pero que coincidencia- dijo Harry irónicamente – hace una semana tuve el gusto de encontrarme con tu esposa… lastima que ella ya no podrá decir lo mismo- una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en la cara del chico, los Mortifagos que estaban alrededor dejaron de pelear para comprobar si habían escuchado bien –no es posible Bellatrix era fuerte, tú no tienes el poder- Harry se carcajeo con ganas, los profesores seguían luchando al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la discusión que mantenía Harry – sabes que tengo el poder Lestrange, pero contigo seré generoso y dejare que te marches, para que le digas a tu señor que te enfrentaste a mi y te perdone la vida _accio Varita- _la varita de lestrange se dirigió a la mano de Harry –toma Rodolphus – Harry le entrego la varita al mortifago, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta, empezó a caminar y contó en un susurro -1…2…3- se dio vuelta -_Aveda Kedavra_- conjuro Lestrange, el hechizo iba directo al pecho del joven mago, todos los que escucharon la invocación de la maldición imperdonable, incluyendo profesores, se volvieron a ver quien había sido la victima –_PROTEGO-_grito Harry e igual que la vez anterior una luz blanca emano de él, provocando q el hechizo rebotara, pero esta vez Harry controlo que no se dirigiera a Lestrange – veo q te gusta jugar sucio Rodolphus, por la espalda, pero que buen mortifago- río Harry fríamente –lo siento pero yo no doy segundas oportunidades- Harry levanto la varita, todos miraban expectantes q maldición iba a usar el niño q vivió, cuando un grito rompió el silencio, el chico de gafas se volvió para ver quien había gritado, aunque su corazón ya conocía la respuesta. Ahí la vio muerta al lado de un mortifago q le miraba de modo desafiante, esa imagen era como una señal del destino de que no se podía acercar a nadie, que no estaba en sus manos el proteger a quienes tenía cerca, la culpa abrazo si corazón como si de fuego se tratase, se sintió como un idiota egoísta, insensible, todo era por su causa. Con todo el odio contenido alzo la varita –_Aveda Kedabra- _Lestrange cayó muerto al instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry desapareció para aparecer al lado del mortifago asesino que corrió la misma suerte que Lestrange y así uno a uno fueron cayendo, hasta que en el pueblo no quedaban ni uno, Harry tomo a la chica en brazos y desapareció dejando a todos consternados.

-Harry- dijo Dumbledore cuando vio al chico aparecer en su despacho con una estudiante en brazos, el chico la deposito en la mesa del director donde sus cabellos rizados cayeron como si aun tuvieran vida – esta... esta…-balbuceó Dumbledore -muerta- termino Harry –murió por q la bese… le dije que pasaría, le dije q me dejara participar de la orden… se lo dije. Hace más de seis meses que se lo digo, si me hubiera hecho caso entonces esto no hubiera pasado- Harry se desplomo en la silla y se tapo la cara con las manos, no podía mas.

**  
La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación  
es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre  
como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación  
Porque sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa,  
yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios  
esos labios rojos y afilados  
y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta  
Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti.**

**Bueno chicas este era un fics Harry y Ginny en un principio basado en la canción de Fdo. Delgadillo pero debido al alargue y la intromisión de mas factores en la historia lo he hecho en dos partes, espero q les guste y recuerden q necesito rr para continuar. Besos! ;)**


End file.
